Old Lovers, Big Brothers and Serial Killers Only In Vegas, Right?
by sexy.sassy.southern.me
Summary: {au, set post A Kiss Before Frying, Greg x ofc eventually, see authors notes, sort of my own storyline} Kasey Stokes is the baby sister of CSI Nick Stokes. She's also dated Greg Sanders when she was in Las Vegas on a visit. When she returns, to get her life back together after a really toxic relation, will that include Greg? Just how far in over her head was she with the other guy
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

_old lovers and big brothers_

Opposites attract. That's a universal rule, right? At least that's what Kasey figured when she found herself sort of eyeing CSI Greg Sanders.

She liked country music, going out line dancing, drinking cold beer and playing pool.. He liked latex, heavy metal and he was borderline obsessed with anything old Vegas mob related.

The only problem with this was that her older brother, Nick Stokes, also a CSI Level 3 now, worked with him.. And Nick, he was a huge baby when it came to her even considering dating a guy he knew.

Or any guy for that matter. In fact, every single guy she'd ever been attracted to, her big brother quickly tried to end things with.

The last time she'd come out to Vegas, she'd been a kid, maybe 18.. Entirely too young for Greg who was 21 at the time even though they'd sort of flirted, went out to a movie, talked on the phone for hours at a time and, the kicker, he'd sort of been the first guy she let her guard down enough to let kiss her.

Now she was 25 and her whole life was upside down.. That last visit, the happier times seemed like they'd come and gone ages ago, really. She was just getting herself out of a really bad relationship, trying desperately to get her life back together, get her heart out of the million pieces that her former boyfriend and almost fiance Deke left it in.

She smiled a little bit, already feeling a lot safer and a little happier even, as she parked her Silverado and climbed down, locking the door, looking at the police station she'd spent so much time in that summer..

She could say it was because she was considering a career in forensics all she wanted, but she knew the truth.. Even now, as she thought back on it, she knew without a doubt really...

She'd fallen for Greg back then, and she'd never actually gotten over him.

"Let's just hope Nicky's not pissed that I didn't call first." Kasey muttered as she made her way into the area of the building designated for the crime lab. The truth of it was, she was back here, with her older brother because he was her safety net, her protector.. And right now? With the mess she was in right now, she needed that more than anything else, really. The opportunity to prove to Greg that what they had then had been real, it had been completely and totally right although slightly imperfect at times, well... It was really just an added idea she'd had the entire drive to think about, to plan. And she fully intended to see it through, despite anything that stood in her way in the process..

Unless of course, the feelings she'd felt then, still felt now were one sided.. In which case, she'd step away, she'd let him be happy. But if there was even a slight chance that he MIGHT feel it too?

You bet your ass she was fighting for what she knew now she'd been stupid to let him talk her into letting go back then.

She spotted her brother and smirked as she got a running start, jumped on his back as she squealed loudly, "Nicky.."

"And that has to be my adorably insane baby sister, Kasey."

"Urmm, duh. I'm your only sister, dummy."

"Really mature, Kasey." Nick said as he stood the pint sized brunette on her own two feet and asked, "Any special reason you're here?"

Kasey shrugged a little and said "Welll.. I am 25 and you did promise that when I was old enough, you'd really show me Vegas." the lie coming quickly and hopefully, convincingly enough that Nick wouldn't ask any questions... Apparently, luck was agaisnt her, because a concerned look filled his eyes as he looked at her and then said quietly.. "Kasey..."

"Nick.. I'm serious, that's it."

"So this jerk named Deke isn't why you're here?"

Kasey grumbled and said "Mom talked to ya, huh."

"Yeah.. She told me something about him treating you like crap, she was really, really worried. I told you when he gave you that ring, I thought it was a bad idea, you were too young... What happened?" Nick asked, eyeing his sister in concern as she sighed and said "He was a good guy.. At first.. and then I said yes, and his true colors came out.. I know, Nick, I know.. G'head and say it.. I told you so."

Instead of saying what he wanted to, he hugged her and said "Just glad you got out of that and you're okay. Maybe a little time away from there will do you some good, huh?"

"God I hope so." Kasey admitted as she caught sight of Greg walking into the lab. The first thing she noticed was that he looked a lot more grim and unhappy than he had back then.

"Hey Greggo.. Look who's here. Remember little Kasey?"

Greg turned around and looked, his eyes settling on a slightly more grown up Kasey Stokes. He gave a half smile and walked over wondering what made her come to Las Vegas now...

It honestly felt strange, because he'd been thinking about the summer she came to visit while still 18, a recently graduated senior in high school, a lot recently.

Of course, he hadn't been stupid enough to tell Nick that, Nick might kill him. They might be friends now, yes, but Nick was definitely the definition of a very overprotective older brother.

And he'd sort of had a crush on her back then, which Nick sort of held over his head every now and then. Then again, Nick only halfway knew what happened that summer..

To be honest, Greg and Kasey had sort of been casually dating, being as discreet as they could.. But he'd been stupid and let himself think that the age difference was too big, and he'd let things go, because he wanted her to go back to Texas, go on to college, maybe experience life a little more.. Even though he hadn't wanted to and he'd hated doing it.

Truthfully, seeing her now, he realized that he actually hadn't gotten over the slight crush he had on her and he was really, really kicking the shit out of himself mentally because he'd let her just go back then when she wanted to stay, be with him.

And her showing up right as he'd had his heart ripped out by Ellen, right when he'd actually been thinking about her, about the summer she'd come to visit, the way they sort of covertly flirted, shyly, of course..

He wondered if it meant something.

"Wow.. You got.. taller." Greg finished as her brother gave him a glare, noticing he'd been about to say something else.

Nick smirked to himself.. He'd always sort of known that his baby sister had a crush on his best friend, and that maybe, with his best friend, the feeling was mutual, Greggo just hadn't been quick enough to realize that, until of course, he'd stupidly let her get on that plane, go back to Texas without a fight or trying to stop her..

Kasey hugged him as she said quietly, "I missed you, Greggy." so her brother couldn't hear her. That's all she needed right now, Nick stepping in, getting all overprotective big brother over her like he had the slightly annoying habit of doing.

Greg smiled a little as he hugged her back. When the hug broke, he happened to notice the fading bruise and for a moment his warm golden brown eyes clouded with a little bit of anger.

He'd heard all about the jerk named Deke when Nick came back from a visit home, was asking them all what he should do about the guy, he just had a bad feeling about him.

Greg, of course, had been a little more than jealous, but he'd been dating Ellen then, so he'd tried his best to tune it out.. Apparently, their little summer flirting back then had been a phase in her life and in his, he'd told himself then.

If she was here and not back in Texas with this loser Deke, maybe that meant she'd gotten away from the guy. Greg found himself hoping so actually.

Catherine leaned in and whispered to Sara, "And again.. The air in here is so thick you can almost see it. Just like that last time she was here.. They spent a lot of time together.. I always sort of thought they had something going on, to be honest.."

"I know right? Somebody get those two a room. And yeah, I know exactly what you mean.." Sara mused as she added, "I kind of saw him kissing her one day.. Do not tell Nick.. He'd kill Greg, you know how he gets about baby sister."

" I don't know about you, but I fully intend to meddle. Look at them." Catherine whispered as Sara nodded, smirking as she added, "He's a good guy, he really deserves this.. You know how he's always sort of perked up when her name comes up in one of Nick's conversations..."

Nick spoke up from behind them and said "If it gets him back to old greg and Kasey the fuck away from that Deke jerk, count me in. Besides.. If I had to honestly pick someone and I could, and get away with it? I'd have to pick Greg. And Sara? You're not the only one who busted 'em.. I just never told her or him I knew they were kind of seeing each other.. I was just happy he wasn't one of the jerks she usually picks to date, to be honest."

The three friends and co workers smirked to themselves as they watched Greg and Kasey having some sort of no talking conversation.

They'd done that a lot the summer she came and visited.

"So.."

"So.."

"How long are you here?" Greg asked, looking around, wondering where everybody practically ran off to, sensing something odd about them actually giving the two of them privacy, especially Nick, given the talk they'd had while she was here last time visiting.

"Dunno." Kasey answered as she managed a slight smile and said "I just.. I had to get the hell away from him.. He turned out to be a monster.."

"I heard." Greg said quietly as he tried to keep the slight jealousy he felt from surfacing. "Did he do that to you?" he asked, his hand going to the bruise, lingering there as his eyes darted around quickly, making sure Nick was nowhere in sight.

When she didn't look at him, she couldn't look at him, he growled and said quietly, "I'm gonna kill him. Does Nick know he's been hitting you?"

She shook her head and said quietly ,"Greg, it's okay.. I'm out of there, I'm safe now."

"Someone should still kick his ass, Kase." Greg said as he looked at her, concerned..

She sighed as she looked around a little and cautiously leaned her forehead against his chest. It felt like it had then, right. Just like she'd sort of known it would. Just like it'd never felt with the jerk she'd almost let herself be fooled by, Deke.

"You just hold me, damn it." she said as her voice came out muffled by his gray button down shirt.

He stifled a little bit of a laugh as he muttered "Okay, fine, damn it." and after looking a round yet again to see if nobody was looking, putting his arms around her. His lips found the top of her head as he managed a smile.

A throat clearing, however, had them both springing apart as Hodges asked, "Something going on?" and smirked at Greg.

"Damn it." Greg muttered as Kasey shook her head and said quietly, "You need to loosen up. I'm a grown ass woman, Greg. Nick's gonna have to deal with it. Because I just got the answer I needed."

"To what?"

"If I was the only one who felt it back then."

Greg stared at her a moment and then said quietly, "Okay, you got me.. But.."

"But nothing, damn it. Look, every concievable problem you came up with back then that could happen to us? Gone now.. Unless.."

He smiled a little to himself and then said quietly, "It's been a bad time lately.. Let's just see what happens, okay, Kase?"

She nodded and then said quietly, "I know exactly what you mean." as she looked up at him, confused. She knew something was on his mind, something had him hurting right now, she could sort of just tell.. But she also knew that he did feel something, the fact that he hadn't denied it now only told her this. Had he not felt something, she knew how he was, he'd have told her.

Unless he'd changed, or he was trying to be sweet as usual and let her down easily... As soon as this thought entered her mind, she sort of started to give up hope just a little bit. As much as she'd been through with Deke, the mental and physical abuse and cruelty, she was easily confused now, she didn't really trust her own instincts anymore... And maybe she'd completely misjudged this entire thing, seeing him again.. Maybe he was just behaving like he had back then because he felt obligated to.

She stepped back, gave him a small smile, slightly hurt look in her normally deep golden brown eyes as she shook her head and turned to walk away, stopping to say quietly, "I.. I'm gonna get back to Nick, get his apartment key.. Then I'm gonna go look for a job or something. Maybe I'll see you around."

He watched her go, his hand in his spiky light brown hair, completely confused. What happened to her with this Deke guy, and what the hell happened just now? He thought things had been going okay, really..

Then he growled to himself as he muttered, "Nick? If I see this Deke asshole anytime soon, you're just gonna have to get in line, big brother. Because I'm going to kill him. Something happened to do that much damage."

Normally, hearing what he'd just said, Kasey would have agreed, she wouldn't have acted confused or hurt, she'd have known what he meant when he said that just now.

Maybe she'd been acting like she had because she felt obligated to, due to what they had back then..

Like her, he'd been hurt badly too, and now he was just as easily confused, didn't trust his own judgement anymore either.

Would the two of them ever get on the same track again, or was this life's way of pointing out just how doomed they were from the start?

Either way, she was back in Las Vegas, and from the sound of it, she didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon.

"Where'd ya go, Kase?" Nick asked as he and Catherine, Sara all exchanged hidden smiles. They'd been watching from the break room, naturally, through the closed blinds.. And it didn't help that Hodges ran in to snitch on Greg almost as soon as he'd kissed the top of Kasey's head moments ago in the hallway.

"Just talking to Greg.. Hey, I'm gonna go crash actually.. You do know I'm staying at your place until I get my own.. Right?" Kasey asked hopefully as Nick looked at her, confused..

From in here, it'd looked like things were going damn good.. Why'd she look upset right now?

"Something wrong?"

"Nah, just tired I think. That's a hell of a drive, big brother."

Nick handed her his apartment key and she told him, "If you get in and I'm not there, I'm lookin for work."

"So you're gonna stay, huh?"

"Yeah.. I mean unless you don't want me here."

"Are you crazy? Yes I want you here.. Hell I wish mom and dad would come down more often. I miss you guys." Nick said as Kasey nodded and said "I missed you too."

She walked out and the door to the breakroom shut as Sara asked, "Okay, anyone notice how she looked just now?"

"Yeah.. But it looked like things were heading back in the direction they were in last time those two were together." Catherine muttered as Nick nodded and said quietly, "Damn it.. It's that damn thing he had with Ellen and the thing she had with Deke.. They're both hurting, they're both just trying to keep from hurting again."

Hodges spoke up and said solemnly, "From what I saw, and this is my personal opinion.. I know it's probably not going to matter, but.. I really think they should be together."

"Did you hear anything when you were out there, Hodges?" Nick asked as the man simply shrugged and muttered, "It all went downhill after he said something about having had a bad run lately, they'd see where things went.. Then she stepped back, made an excuse about coming in here."

"Damn it. Both of 'em are so damn stubborn."

Kasey unlocked her brother's apartment and looked around groaning at the mess. "Damn it, Nick, you never were a neat person. This is gonna drive me batshit crazy." she muttered as she started to clean, maybe take her mind off of tonight.

She didn't know what to think anymore, or do even.. Maybe she just needed to find herself first, let him deal with whatever he was going through too. To be fair, she might have came on too strong..

But he'd been doing the same things as she had back at the station.

Back in the crime lab, the team got a call out to a local quarry.. And at that local quarry, they found the body of a 24 year old girl with a bloodstained Queen of Hearts playing card on her chest, cigarette burns on her arms, the girl smelled as if she'd been soaked in alcohol also.

Something about the crime scene didn't sit well with Nick Stokes, but for now, he kept the thoughts to himself.

It was something about the drawing on the Queen of Hearts card.. he'd seen it somewhere before, he just couldn't put his finger on it, really..

A FEW NOTES FROM THE WRITER:

Okay, so I'm not even sure where the hell this story came from, or this beginning at least. I've always wondered what it'd be like to have Nick as an overprotective older brother to a sister who wound up falling for my personal favorite character on the show, Greg Sanders.

Let it be noted, I haven't actually been able to WATCH CSI for a really, really long time. So if I've completely made a mess of this, sorry, I'll try to do better if you guys even want me to continue this story.

I'm sort of making up this case as I go by the way, I might or might not base the killer on several past serial killers, I'm not sure.

In any case, here it is, if you're interested in seeing more, let me know.

Go easy on me, y'all. Haven't ever tried writing a CSI Romance/Suspense type deal and posting it before.

For those curious, this is sort of post Kiss Before Frying. It's basically me inserting a bit of well, myself in oc form, into the equation, using two of my absolute favorite characters from the series.

I've got tons for all three versions of CSI tucked away on my computer, but I'm just not too sure if I should write for the series (all of them) considering I use oc's a good deal, I don't really get to watch often enough to have a proper feel for the characters, etc and I don't wanna piss anyone off?

So yeah, that's about it. I'ma quit rambling now and go. If you want me to actually make this into a story, tell me, please?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO – NARRATIVE 3rd PARTY POV

_something wicked this way comes_

_He sat in the parking lot of her big brother's apartment complex. She'd been in Vegas about a week now, really, and he'd already began to plan just how he was going to get her to himself forever._

_He smirked as he watched her walking across the parking lot, all dressed for work, wondering if big brother knew she was working down on the strip in one of those bars a lot like that one bar, Coyote Ugly, or something. She wasn't a stripper, but the thought of the men even partially seeing that body of hers, especially in the required uniforms, which left little to the imagination in his own opinion, well.._

_It made him sick. As sick as it'd made him back in Texas when she'd taken up with the idiot he used to call his best friend, Deke. If Deke hadn't come sniffing around her, he'd have her by now, he just knew it. _

_He had to have her to himself. So far, he'd been doing pretty damn good at keeping the competition down to a bare minimum. _

_Too bad he couldn't say the same about the voices he kept hearing, bitching at him to finish what he started about 10 years ago, while he was still a kid himself in high school._

_He'd never been a really good guy, hell, some said he was the spawn of Satan. And if he did things right, he'd have nearly as much power too. _

_He just needed a few more girls and then her.. She'd be the jewel in the crown so to speak._

_If that damn Deke hadn't fucked her, of course. He got the sneaking suspicion Deke hadn't, because Deke had always been a dumb shit, really.. He wouldn't know how to close the deal with a lady without completely repulsing her if his life depended on it._

_Kasey was just one of those girls, she'd been easy to fool, easy to make her think that he wasn't a really bad guy, he just got real angry sometimes._

"_Soon, babe. I'll see you soon." the man said as he threw a cigarette out his window and rolled it up then flexed his stiff arms, watching the tattoo on his upper arm dance a little, laughing to himself hollowly._

_Deep down, he wanted to be caught and stopped, but he wasn't ready to quit his game yet._

_Across the parking lot, he smirked as he spotted another lovely lady to add to his collection. Starting the truck, he made his way over and rolled down his window._

_Once she was inside, he locked all the doors and pressed the knife into her throat as he said calmly, "Don't scream and make me angry. You're gonna love what I do to ya, hon."_

CHAPTER TWO

_something wicked this way comes_

"Caucasian, approximately 5'2 in height, weight maybe 125 pounds.. Death was believed to be caused by either blunt force trauma or multiple stabs. Cigarette burns all over her arms and legs, a Queen of Hearts playing card, covered in blood left at the scene. She's missing her keys and wallet is missing an identification card from the club she was last seen in, where she worked." CSI Sara Sidle grimly observed as she stood from her kneeling position next to the body they'd found just a block over from where one of their own, Nick Stokes, lived.

"That's the third one in as many nights." Greg said quietly, as he felt his stomach churning. Normally, these things didn't bother him, but the previous victim.. She'd looked a lot like Kasey.

This one did too, come to think of it.

"Does anyone else notice something? About the playing card, I mean.. It's always somehow stained with the victim before's blood, or got some odd drawing on it."

"Yeah.. The drawing kind of looks like tattoo inspired art. He's also displaying the bodies." Catherine observed as she sighed and raked her hands through her hair, looking at Greg.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, yeah.. It's probably nothing.."

"What?"

"Does anyone else not think this girl and the girl from last night's crime scene, in that alley behind the club this girl worked at.. Do they not think the two look sort of like Kasey?"

Nick studied the girl a lot closer and then nodded, feeling sick himself for a moment. "They do.. So.. We've got 4 bodies now.. Now can we call this guy a serial?"

Grissom shook his head as he said quietly, "First we look at everything. Then we decide. Just like always." as the team got into their SUVS and headed back to the station with all of the evidence they'd collected.

Meanwhile, across town, in a small and smoke filled, heavily crowded new bar called the Loco Lobo Saloon, which was sort of like Coyote Ugly, but not quite, Kasey Stokes slid over the bar, called out a cheerful, "Had to stop for gas" to her boss as she grabbed a bottle of tequila, started to pour shots for some Marines who sat around the bar.

She'd been watching the news earlier, because all week, they'd been finding girls she worked with in various locations, all murdered in gruesome and grisly ways, still wearing their work uniforms, the cutoffs, the tied up red white and blue plaid long sleeve shirts, the red boots..

Kasey hadn't quite gotten around to telling big brother where she was working yet, and she really hadn't been thinking there would be a need.. But then the other night, he'd found a matchbook and her work uniform and they'd argued about how dangerous it was right now.

But she'd stood her ground and she hadn't quit yet.

But when she'd seen the news tonight? She'd been tempted to. This last girl, Rosalie, they'd sort of become friends, or they were becoming friends. Something about this whole case creeped her out, but she was determined NOT to quit and give in to her big brother's worries and fears.

She'd come her to get her life back together, and damn it, part of that was learning how to tell her brother she was a grown ass woman now, she could handle herself in any given situation.

The guy she hadn't told about her working here, of course, was Greg.. Then again, since that night she'd shown up at the station, they'd sort of either been avoiding one another for their own reasons, or they'd been 'just missing' each other when they'd be in even remotely the same area.

A mic was pressed into her hand as someone turned on the Carrie Underwood song, Good Girl. She smirked as she took the bar in the center of the crowded saloon with a few of the other girls who hadn't quit, and started to sing..

Outside the bar, Greg, Nick, Sara and Catherine stood looking at it. "This is the only connection to the girls, so it looks like this is where we'll have to start."

Nick bit his tongue.. Something told him maybe he should warn his buddy Greggo about his little sister taking a job here and stubbornly refusing to give it up, but parts of him thought maybe if he didn't and Greg maybe got a little jealous, then the two of 'em would stop avoiding one another to avoid being hurt again and at least talk to each other.

He also sort of hoped that maybe if Greg really got jealous and made a fool out of himself or something, which of course, he rarely did, but Nick knew as well as anyone, love made you do some really crazy shit sometimes..

Maybe Kasey would quit if she realized that it upset Greg, her working here when she could be made a target.

If, of course, she wasn't already.. Every since earlier in the night, when Greg made the observation about the last two girls lookin an awful lot like his sister, Nick was starting to wonder..

Greg cringed in mock horror as the door opened and country music filtered out into the night.. Until they stepped inside.

And then his jaw dropped to the floor and he glared openly at Nick, obviously pissed because Nick hadn't mentioned Kasey working here.

Eyes turned to Nick who shrugged and said quietly, "Hey.. I'm tryin to make her quit. I know, I know.. But she's so damn stubborn."

"Yeah, and this time it might get her killed." Sara muttered as Greg shook his head and watched her, slightly jealous and very, very concerned.

"Of all the damn bars in Las Vegas, she picks this one." he muttered to himself as he couldn't help but also notice how guys were looking at her, how the uniform clung and fit in all the right places.

Nick elbowed him sharply and said with a smirk, "You're kinda starin like an ass."

Greg rubbed his hand through his spiked up hair and muttered, "She needs to cover her ass." the jealousy in his tone not even remotely hidden as he shoved through the throng of people, men mostly, he mused to himself in jealousy, and slid onto a stool.

About halfway through the song, Kasey happened to see Greg standing in the middle of the crowd with her brother and the rest of his CSI co workers.

"And the shit just hit the fan." she muttered to herself as she finished her song, put the mic down and slid off the bar because she'd been finished with the little 'number' she and the few girls remaining were doing for tonight.

She was serving drinks when she heard him say calmly, "You really need to find a new job. " and she felt his hand close around her wrist.

She looked up and her eyes met with his and she sighed as she said quietly, "For now, this is good.. The money's good, I get to sing and dance and it's getting me one step closer to being on my own two feet. Being an adult."

She gave a slight smirk as she realized that he got what she meant in the last remark.. She'd heard from Nick that Greg said once that Ellen was the kind of woman a grown up man should want, and maybe this, her being in his life was a sign that he needed to mature already and get some kind of a life.

Greg winced a little, then he swore under his breath. Naturally her brother would tell her something that he said in a moment of complete and unadulterated love struck lunacy and she'd take it out of context.

He couldn't blame her, really.. Ellen had been older than both himself AND Kasey, being about 35 or so, so he could see how she'd take it out of context.. Hell, he'd said it and he was taking it out of context now.

At least he'd thought so then.. Then the truth came out and he'd realized that maybe he was fine with what he had with Kasey, the summer she'd come to visit and he'd sort of fallen for her, yet been stupid enough to let her go without a fight when fall came.

"I didn't .. I didn't mean it like that."

"Right, sure ya didn't, darlin." Kasey winked as she shrugged and said "It's okay though. Oh and Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you were right.. Maybe we've both got to get over what we've been through.. So no, I'm not mad. I can't be mad at you.. Never could, actually."

Some drunken idiot at the end of the bar started pounding an empty pitcher and sayng Encore, getting his friends to join in and Greg grabbed her hand, staring at her as she said quietly ,"I have to work, Greg.. And so do you."

The song Two Black Cadillacs came on and god help her, she tried to make it through the whole song without her eyes darting around the bar, searching for his whereabouts.

But it didn't quite work that way. And she wanted so badly to apologize for her stupid and childish remark, but she'd felt jealous knowing Ellen got that close to him and then she'd hurt him like she had, messed up any chance Kasey might have now.

Or at least she was pretty damn sure Ellen had screwed up anything they could have had..

Then again, so had Deke.

As soon as her break came, she stormed out into the parking lot and opened her truck, sitting in the drivers seat, her head against the wheel as she groaned and muttered, "God damn it.. I am the best in the world at fucking up. I really, really am."

She felt like she was being watched again, but she put it off to paranoia and went back inside after finishing a cigarette quickly.

She'd just come back inside when Sara and Catherine approached her and got her to sit down at a table.. They asked a lot of questions about the girls who'd been killed, and then they asked her why she was still even working here, if she knew she could be a target.

She shrugged and said quietly, "I don't know.. But maybe if I keep the job I can sort of watch the people who come in and out and help you all out?" making an offer.

"No, there is no way in hell I'm even going to consider that." Catherine said as she added, "Personally? I think you should quit now.. The last two girls.. They've looked a lot like you, they've all been around your age, Kasey. This is not a good thing."

"No, but it's probably just a coincidence."

"But, what if it's not?" Sara said as Kasey bit her lip and said quietly, "Look. I need to do this to prove to my brother that I can be trusted to take care of myself."

"But here?"

"Why not here? I worked at the same bar in Texas."

When she said this, both women looked at one another, made a mental note to check into that later. It might be nothing, but..

One could never be too careful.

A FEW NOTES FROM THE WRITER:

Okay, so I'm not even sure where the hell this story came from, or this beginning at least. I've always wondered what it'd be like to have Nick as an overprotective older brother to a sister who wound up falling for my personal favorite character on the show, Greg Sanders.

Let it be noted, I haven't actually been able to WATCH CSI for a really, really long time. So if I've completely made a mess of this, sorry, I'll try to do better if you guys even want me to continue this story.

I'm sort of making up this case as I go by the way, I might or might not base the killer on several past serial killers, I'm not sure.

In any case, here it is, if you're interested in seeing more, let me know.

Go easy on me, y'all. Haven't ever tried writing a CSI Romance/Suspense type deal and posting it before.

For those curious, this is sort of post Kiss Before Frying. It's basically me inserting a bit of well, myself in oc form, into the equation, using two of my absolute favorite characters from the series.

I've got tons for all three versions of CSI tucked away on my computer, but I'm just not too sure if I should write for the series (all of them) considering I use oc's a good deal, I don't really get to watch often enough to have a proper feel for the characters, etc and I don't wanna piss anyone off?

So yeah, that's about it. I'ma quit rambling now and go. If you want me to actually make this into a story, tell me, please?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE – NARRATIVE 3rd PARTY POV

_something wicked this way comes 2  
_

_"Hell of a crowd here tonight, huh, darlin?" he asked as he took the drink, not bothering to look up. He didn't have to, he knew which one of the barmaids was serving him tonight, he'd chosen her. She was the closest working one who happened to be brunette to Kasey's area of the bar.. He was getting closer, working his way up to the start of his little game.. See, with Kasey being so 'special' to him, he wanted to toy with her first, maybe get to know her like Deke had before he had to kill her off._

_And he intended to take his time, go his own leisurely pace as he did so. A quick glance at his watch had him fuming silently. Surely, she hadn't let those two bitches from the CSI team talk her into quitting when they'd come in last night. Or that fucking stick in the mud brother of hers.._

_"If you made her quit, Stokes, I'm gonna fuckin impale you. She's mine." he muttered to himself, sighing as he lit another cigarette._

_"Hey, mister, are you lookin for a particular girl?"_

_"No, just enjoying all of you pretty little young things, really." the man murmured as he went back to surveying the crowded saloon, looking for any sign of Kasey.. He had a little present for her.. She was really gonna love it when she saw it.._

_Girls loved diamonds, right?_

_Finally, just when he'd given up, he heard her call out in a slightly angry tone, "Sorry I'm late. Personal shit, sir, it won't happen again." as she slid across the top of the bar gracefully, landing on her feet behind it. For a moment, he feared he'd been seen but as quickly as she'd looked at him, she'd shaken her head dismissively._

_The DJ cutting through the music to announce the arrival of some VIP's, members of the TNA roster, had him groaning. Kasey loved her wrestling, and he had a feeling she wasn't going to be reachable tonight._

_"Damn it.. Well, I can still leave it for her in her truck... After all, thanks to that idiot buddy of mine, Deke.. I have a copy of the spare key. Too bad I had to kill 'im. He actually kind of came in handy."_

CHAPTER THREE

_something wicked this way comes 2  
_

Kasey and another girl, Lenora looked at one another and squealed, jumping up and down when the DJ announced that some of the TNA roster, their Knockouts and Superstars had apparently decided to stop by the saloon that night.

"Okay, girl.. So this is the deal.. If you see James Storm, send 'im my way, if I see Bobby Roode, I'll send 'im yours." Kasey said as she laughed then said "Like they're gonna be here. Or even be in the mood to meet fans and stuff." before happening to look at the double doors.

She grumbled to herself as she saw her older brother walking in, Greg in tow.

"Damn it, I thought they got the night off, they were going to some other place." Kasey muttered as she turned her back and swore as she looked at her friend Lenora and said "Nick, he's my brother.. Also a CSI.. He's been hounding me about quitting."

"Because of the murders, right?Ooh la la.. That guy with im is the Greg you talk about all the time, right?"

"Exactly. I might have kinda made 'im think I did and I was gonna go to a movie or somethin tonight.. And yeah, it is.. Wondering how in the hell Nick got him to agree to come to a country themed nightclub.." Kasey groaned as she said quietly, "Crap. Crap."

Pacing, she figured it out. "Okay, so I'll move around a lot more."

"Good idea, but.. Don't look now... That guy with 'im?"

"Yeah?"

"He just looked right at ya, Kasey. And he saw ya."

"Fuck."

"You, Ms. Texas.. Have just been busted." Lenora shouted over Jason Aldean as Kasey groaned and tried to busy herself moving around liquor bottles on the shelves behind the bar.

"Naturally.. I think I'ma see James Storm, get an autograph maybe, my lousy luck sends me big brother and possibly a pissed off man I love but can't have."

"Girl, if you want him, you can have him.. I can look at him and tell."

She turned around and he was sitting there in front of her, watching her intently. "Nick said he had a feeling you weren't going to quit work."

"And he was right, Greg. How'd he get you to come in here?"

"Wasn't hard.. Curiousity and whatnot.. Not wanting to have to do an autopsy on a woman I happen to care about." Greg said as he said "A beer?"

"Here." Kasey said as she handed him a long neck, opened already because she'd tapped the top on the edge of the bar, popping it off.

"Yeah, Nick's pissed right now."

"I can imagine. So, Greg.."

"Kasey, you really need to quit working here.. At least until we catch this guy, babe..." Greg blurted as he looked at her then said "Look, I get you're proving your independence to Nick, hell, probably to me.. But this? Not the safest way to do that right now."

"I'm not provin anything to anybody. I worked at the same damn bar while I was still at the University of Texas." Kasey blurted as Greg looked at her then said "Okay, now you really need to quit. I'm not getting a good feeling."

"Oh lord.. Gonna use that psychic thing on me now?"

"You know it's true." Greg said as he grabbed her hand to hold her still, there in front of him.

"What?"

"Do you get breaks at this place?"

"Yeah.. Why?"

"Wanna dance?"

She laughed a little and then asked, "Since when in the hell do you dance?" as Nick walked over and said firmly, "Coat. Now."

"Nick, I'm not some damn toddler anymore. I gotta work, okay?"

"So go apply to be a secretary at the station, Kasey. It doesn't have to be this." Nick said as Kasey groaned and then said calmly, "Look.. I'm not an idiot.. I saw those other two girls.. They look like me.. If this" she said, motioning to her body in the work uniform, "is what he's after, then this is what's gonna help y'all catch him, Nick. Please.."

"Why the hell is this one thing so important to you?"

"Because, damn it.. A girl died at the bar back in Texas, she was my best friend. They never caught this son of a bitch."

"Yeah? Well he's not getting my baby sister." Nick said as he looked at her.

Luckily, her break was fast approaching and she could slip outside, get a cigarette, calm down.

If she didn't, she might just strangle her older brother, yet. He didn't get it.. She just had this feeling that somehow, it was going to take her to make whoever was behind the murders come out or slip up to be caught.

Sure, it was risky.. But Elena had been her best friend since grade school and losing her almost killed Kasey. They'd been so close that they hardly ever spent time apart.. Like sisters.

A slower song came on and she was just about to the door for her break, but Greg stopped her and pulled her against him as he said with a slight smile.. "About the night you came back.. I wasn't saying I didn't mean anything I said back then.. I meant that I wanted to move into this slowly."

"I know."

"So are we okay now?" Greg asked as his hands slid down to her lower back, resting there casually as they danced.

"Yeah. So, umm.. How slow are we talkin?"

"Slow enough that neither one of us gets hurt again." Greg said as Kasey nodded in agreement.

"So... You're not crashing VIP tonight?" Greg joked as Kasey shook her head and smiling said quietly, "The hell I wanna do that for.. I'm lookin at all the man I want."

He laughed and kissed her forehead as he said "You're still quitting."

"Wanna bet there, Greggy boo?"

"Yeah. Pretty damn sure you're quitting."

The song and her break ended and Nick and Greg blended into the crowd, making it obvious they weren't intending to leave anytime soon.

Before she realized it, she was being handed a mic, so she winked as she got the DJ to play You & I by Lady Gaga and sort of flirted with Greg, making Nick pretending to stick his finger down his throat and gag.

"You two, sick.. Ughh."

"Shut your face, Nicky. As much as I had to watch ya makin out in MY treehouse when we were kids? You gotta repay that somehow.. If it's not gonna be therapy, then yeah.."

"I'm going to have to get used to this.."

She heard her alarm going off on her phone which was in the pocket of her shorts and with a smirk said "Gonna go clock out. "

"Good, we'll walk out with you."

She walked off and Nick turned to Greg, looking at him a moment, shaking his head as he said quietly, "Hurt her, Sanders and die." as he sipped his beer.

"We're not really.."

"Just shut it, Greggo.. You will be. Any idiot can see it."

They walked across the parking lot to her truck a few moments later, and to Nick's truck, and Kasey opened her truck, screaming as a severed female's index finger, with diamond ring still attached fell out.

"What the fuck? Oh my God.. I'm gonna.." Kasey said as her voice fell away and she fainted, being caught by Greg and Nick when they jogged over to see what she was screaming about.

"Is that a?"

"Yep.."

"Okay, Nick, damn it.. Don't rub it in." Kasey muttered as Greg held back her hair, let her vomit in a nearby bush while Nick called for the rest of the team to come down and look around the parking lot.

"Do you see now why you have to quit? This bastard's seen you. Did you lock your truck?"

Kasey nodded, leaning heavily on Greg as she said quietly, "Yeah. I always lock my truck, Nick."

"Then how'd this" he said, pointing to the severed finger, "Get inside it?"

Kasey thought for a few minutes then said "I don't know.. I mean I had a spare key a year ago and it came up missin.."

"That son of a.. Deke?"

"I don't.. No, it couldn't have been, because he's the one who helped me look for it in the parkin lot that night, that's how I met him, actually."

The others on the team showed up and began taking prints off her truck, looking through it and they didn't find a single print in the truck anywhere.

Hodges looked at the finger and said "Well? We found the missing digit from vic 2."

"Let's get you home." Nick said as Greg nodded in agreement.

The entire ride home, Kasey sat trying to figure out how the hell someone got into her locked truck and put someone's severed finger inside it...

What the hell was going on?

A FEW NOTES FROM THE WRITER:

Okay, so I'm not even sure where the hell this story came from, or this beginning at least. I've always wondered what it'd be like to have Nick as an overprotective older brother to a sister who wound up falling for my personal favorite character on the show, Greg Sanders.

Let it be noted, I haven't actually been able to WATCH CSI for a really, really long time. So if I've completely made a mess of this, sorry, I'll try to do better if you guys even want me to continue this story.

I'm sort of making up this case as I go by the way, I might or might not base the killer on several past serial killers, I'm not sure.

In any case, here it is, if you're interested in seeing more, let me know.

Go easy on me, y'all. Haven't ever tried writing a CSI Romance/Suspense type deal and posting it before.

For those curious, this is sort of post Kiss Before Frying. It's basically me inserting a bit of well, myself in oc form, into the equation, using two of my absolute favorite characters from the series.

I've got tons for all three versions of CSI tucked away on my computer, but I'm just not too sure if I should write for the series (all of them) considering I use oc's a good deal, I don't really get to watch often enough to have a proper feel for the characters, etc and I don't wanna piss anyone off?

So yeah, that's about it. I'ma quit rambling now and go. If you want me to actually make this into a story, tell me, please?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

_something wicked this way comes 3  
_

"So let me get this straight.. You opened your truck door and the severed finger from one of our victims just fell out?" the detective asked her again as she nodded, still going pale as she thought about the finger falling out of the truck, the diamond ring still sitting on it, the bloody stump. He looked at her a moment and then asked, "And you've worked in the same bar, in another state, where one of your best friends was murdered?"

"Pretty much, yes. Look, am I a fuckin suspect, or..."

"No, but somehow, this is connected. Don't leave town." the detective said as he let Kasey go, let her walk back out into the hallway, where she found her big brother and Greg, Catherine and Sara all talking quietly to Hodges.

"So.."

"Hell of a night."

"Yeah. I'm still getting sick, thinking about that finger.. Why the hell leave it in my truck? Why the hell leave the damn ring on it?" Kasey groaned as she raked her hand through her hair, pacing. "Damn it, damn it, damn it."

"Do you think there's even a small chance Deke could be behind it?"

Kasey shrugged as Sara asked her the question then said "If he is, someone gimme the gun when ya find him. I'm gonna blow his fuckin head off... Sick bastard.. I mean, hell.. I wouldn't put it past him.." she muttered thoughtfully as Nick spoke up and said "Greggo and I are gonna swap out nights, so you're not at the apartment by yourself."

"No, Nicky.. Then y'all won't ever catch this jackass. Don't you get it? This is personal.. The sick fucko left that ring, in my truck.. Means he's trying to scare me.. I'm not gonna step down, let you figure out why. Somehow, I got myself into this mess."

"Yeah, but.." Greg started as Kasey gave him a look and then said "Tonight.. When I was workin, I noticed this guy.. He looked familiar, sorta.. If you let me keep workin the bar.."

"Nope, not gonna happen." Greg and Nick said in unison as Hodges shook his head and said "It's a bad idea. If he's after you, and you're there.. It's an easy way to get to you."

"No, if he's after something, it's not just me.. I can feel it.. I mean I can't explain it.." Kasey muttered going quiet as she looked up at Greg, who's lap she was sitting in, currently, wearing one of his blazers that practically draped her like a dress, and not like a jacket.

He'd thrown it over her shoulders when they walked into the station, if she had to guess, it was to keep some of the other guys from looking at her, the semi revealing 'uniform' her job required.

"And now you're sounding like Greg." Sara stifled a little chuckle as she asked, "Is there something that's happened to make you think this?"

"Not really.. But I mean he did this in Texas.. I've seen the news, the guy's got the same fucking MO. I'm not a CSI, but I ain't stupid either, guys. It's the same damn guy, it's gotta be."

Nick spoke up from the other side of his sister as he said "Hey, Catherine?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever get anywhere with the Seattle branch of that nightclub?"

"A few missing persons reported, never solved.. Nothing that'd indicate that the guy's been doing this there.."

Greg sat quietly, his arms around Kasey as he said quietly, "You said the night you lost the spare key to your truck.. Deke was the one who helped you find it.. Kasey, what if Deke's been helping this guy?"

"I never got to meet any of his friends, so I wouldn't know 'em.. But, it's not unlikely.. All I can tell ya is to run his name through the system and see what comes up." Kasey said quietly as she bit her lower lip, torn between disgust, fear and anger, currently, none of the emotions she felt making her really happy at this point in time.

"I'll get someone on that."

Greg raked his hand through her hair and said quietly and firmly, "You are done working there. I mean it, Kase. You're not going off on a hunch and playing Nancy Drew. This guy is sick. And if he left a severed finger in your truck to find.." as he grimaced, mind racing with the thoughts of what could possibly happen to her. From behind them, Detective Brass spoke up and said "Greg's right. When I questioned you just now, I was going to tell you it'd be in your best interest to quit."

"I'm gonna, sir."

Nick spoke up, "You better." as the three of them left the police station, going back to Nick's. Greg went to walk into the apartment but Nick stopped him and asked, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Like I'm gonna leave her here."

"I'm her brother, Greggo. She'll be fine."

"Yeah? Well I'm gonna be with her, so I'm not leaving her here."

Nick was about to smirk and shut the door, but something in the younger man's eyes made him stop and think, and then he muttered something under his breath and said "Couch is right there, Greggo. And you better stay on it. No sneaking down the hall to my baby sister's room.. Got it?"

"Damn it, Nicky, are you really fucking serious right now? Look, you guys are friends.. What the hell does it matter where he sleeps? I'm not a baby anymore, Nick."

Nick plugged his ears, of course and went to find blankets and a pillow, holding them out to Greg when he walked back in the room. Kasey scowled, giving her brother a dirty look, mumbling to herself. At least he was letting Greg stay.. That was more than he'd allowed in the past, where the guys in her life were concerned..

Nick walked down the hallway to his room and shut the door firmly as he smiled to himself.. If he kept playing the 'overprotective' big brother, his baby sister would be back where she belonged, and happy, to boot.

He peeked out into the living room from his doorway, watched Kasey scooting into Greg's lap again, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"At least it's him, not some other jackass." Nick reminded himself as he shut the door, let them have their privacy.. Maybe he should have said something to Greg back then, encouraged him to stop Kasey from leaving..

In the living room, Greg looked back over his shoulder, and satisfied the door was shut, he leaned in, pulling her lips against his as he muttered, "That.. Scared the living shit out of me tonight, babe. You promise you're not working there anymore after tonight, right?"

"I promise, Greg." Kasey said as she held his gaze and leaned in, pressing her forehead against his as she muttered, "And I'm sorry I've kinda been being an ass since I came back, it's just.."

"What?"

"I heard about Ellen and I was kinda jealous?" Kasey admitted sheepishly, as she bit her full lower lip, held her hand in her thick brown hair, looking up at him. He laughed and muttered quietly, "Really?"

"Yes, you silly man, I was so mad I wanted to go down to her cell and stab her."

"Yeah, try being me and hearing about this Deke asshole." Greg muttered as Kasey sighed and then said quietly, "Maybe things will finally work themselves out this time, huh?"

"Yeah. I think so." he smiled as he held her in his lap, her body against his, staring at her.

* * *

A FEW NOTES FROM THE WRITER:

Okay, so I'm not even sure where the hell this story came from, or this beginning at least. I've always wondered what it'd be like to have Nick as an overprotective older brother to a sister who wound up falling for my personal favorite character on the show, Greg Sanders.

Let it be noted, I haven't actually been able to WATCH CSI for a really, really long time. So if I've completely made a mess of this, sorry, I'll try to do better if you guys even want me to continue this story.

I'm sort of making up this case as I go by the way, I might or might not base the killer on several past serial killers, I'm not sure.

In any case, here it is, if you're interested in seeing more, let me know.

Go easy on me, y'all. Haven't ever tried writing a CSI Romance/Suspense type deal and posting it before.

For those curious, this is sort of post Kiss Before Frying. It's basically me inserting a bit of well, myself in oc form, into the equation, using two of my absolute favorite characters from the series.

I've got tons for all three versions of CSI tucked away on my computer, but I'm just not too sure if I should write for the series (all of them) considering I use oc's a good deal, I don't really get to watch often enough to have a proper feel for the characters, etc and I don't wanna piss anyone off?

So yeah, that's about it. I'ma quit rambling now and go. If you want me to actually make this into a story, tell me, please?


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

_something wicked this way comes 4  
_

Cold water sprayed over them both as Nick stood over them, large pot in hand, goofy smirk on his face. Kasey jumped up swearing, was about to swing when Greg's arm shot up, pulled her back down, muttering something while still half asleep, something to the effect of her not moving.

"Damn it, Nick, what the hell?"

"Your room, Kasey."

"I'm not two." Kasey pointed out as Greg rolled over, leg kicking over the back of the couch, snoring up a literal storm.

"He'll sleep through damn anything, won't he?" Kasey giggled as she leaned over, brushing her lips to Greg's forehead as she turned to glare at her brother who held out her cell phone and asked, "Recognize this number?"

"No, why?"

"Because it's been textin all damn night. Thought it might have been one of the girls ya work with, so I decided to try and wake ya up." Nick snickered as Kasey read the texts, shaking her head then flopping down onto the couch, making Greg sit up as he said "What the hell? Why am I wet?"

"Nicky soaked us. I sleep through everything.." Kasey said quietly as her face drained of color,then said quietly, "Nicky?"

"What's wrong?"

"This has to be that guy.. The one I saw at the bar earlier? It's not one of the girls and it's not even a Vegas area code."

Rubbing his eyes, Greg took the phone, his eyes scanning the texts, growling as he said quietly, "Whoever it is, they saw her at the bar tonight, heard her conversations with her coworkers."

Nick growled and took the phone as he said "Evidence. I'm gonna go call it in. This might be a break."

"Or it might be a trap. Just don't respond to 'em." Kasey said as she added, "Still say I'm the best bet you got for catching this guy."

"NO." both males snapped at her at the same time as she sipped a beer and then grumbled. She was scared, but she was also concerned. She didn't want someone else to die.

She just wanted to help catch the guy. Obviously, she wasn't stupid, she'd realized at the station when things started to come together, that he'd followed her from Texas, that this didn't start with her, but for some reason this sick person was fixated on her, obviously.

"Kasey, look at me." Greg said as he pulled her into his lap and said firmly, "Do not go off playing detective. Leave this to us."

"He made this personal for me already, Greg." she muttered as he held her against him and said "And we're going to catch him. Without using you as bait."

She nodded as she bit her fingernail quietly, thinking, trying to figure out why it had to be her feeling angry, helpless and now, thanks to her brother and Greg's insisting she quit working at the bar, completely useless.

* * *

A FEW NOTES FROM THE WRITER:

Okay, so I'm not even sure where the hell this story came from, or this beginning at least. I've always wondered what it'd be like to have Nick as an overprotective older brother to a sister who wound up falling for my personal favorite character on the show, Greg Sanders.

Let it be noted, I haven't actually been able to WATCH CSI for a really, really long time. So if I've completely made a mess of this, sorry, I'll try to do better if you guys even want me to continue this story.

I'm sort of making up this case as I go by the way, I might or might not base the killer on several past serial killers, I'm not sure.

In any case, here it is, if you're interested in seeing more, let me know.

Go easy on me, y'all. Haven't ever tried writing a CSI Romance/Suspense type deal and posting it before.

For those curious, this is sort of post Kiss Before Frying. It's basically me inserting a bit of well, myself in oc form, into the equation, using two of my absolute favorite characters from the series.

I've got tons for all three versions of CSI tucked away on my computer, but I'm just not too sure if I should write for the series (all of them) considering I use oc's a good deal, I don't really get to watch often enough to have a proper feel for the characters, etc and I don't wanna piss anyone off?

So yeah, that's about it. I'ma quit rambling now and go. If you want me to actually make this into a story, tell me, please?


End file.
